Soothing Wounds
by xXxTearsOfTrueLovexXx
Summary: John Winchester nd Jason Gideon have been friends most of their lives even when John went 2 Nam leaving Jason behind. After Mary was killed Jason helped and supported John thru it and over time they fell in love with each other but Time, Distance, Their pasts, insecurities, supernatural creatures, and physchos all threaten their relationship. WARNING: SLASH.


Author's Note: If I owned anything you know, Cuz this and other things would be cannon.

* * *

"Jay"

"Jay, you there? Jay, pick up, I need to talk to you."

John side frustrated and angry, "You know what never mind, I'll fucking handle it myself."

He growled slamming the phone down.

Jason didn't usually ignore his calls, he'd text him if he was on a case, but this was the eighth time he'd called today, thirteenth in the past two days.

They don't talk constantly like a couple of googly eyed kids but they usually try to know where each other is, and so John knew that Jason was in DC and possibly not on a case.

The fact that he wasn't answering John calls was unusual and worrisome.

It was possible, Very possible, that Jason was upset with John, he'd said some mean and angry things to him the other day, but the first time John had called yesterday had been to apoligize for that and even to explain to Jason why'd he'd been so angry that day, and Jay knew better then to make John worry, plus John had stumbled, quite literally on to a case he needed Jason's advice on.

But sitting around waiting for Jason to talk to him wasn't helping him one bit, he needed something to do, so he left his hotel room to go do his own research.

* * *

Jason Gideon stood quietly in the BAU, thinking over the last few days, the last case they had been on, his unnerving phone conversation with John, and the new case they just gone over.

No matter how much he tried to focus on work, John and his words from three days ago kept playing in his mind.

It didn't help that his phone kept ringing Bruce Springsteen's, Born to Run playing as the ringtone making his team members eyeing him inquisitively every time it played.

Hotch walked up as it was ringing this last time. "Springsteen?" Hotch asked, "didn't know you were a fan, plan on answering that?"

"I like his music, but this is more for the friend that's calling, He loves Springsteen and the song fits him" Gideon answered honestly.

"If he's a friend why aren't you answering his calls?" Hotch asked as Morgan walked up to the two.

"I'm working" Gideon replied curtly.

"Hey Hotch, and Gideon, what's going on? JJ needs to go over a few more details with us" Morgan informed his superiors.

"We're coming" Gideon said. "whoa hey, just a minute" Hotch said in a stiff but friendly manner, directing it to both of his colleagues.

"We'll be there in a minute Morgan" "alright" Morgan answered confusedly just as Gideon's phone started up again.

"Springsteen, huh, think maybe you could answer that Gideon it's starting to get stuck in my head" Morgan said jokingly. Gideon pulled out his phone and hit the ignore button "he'll wait" he replied quietly.

"Obviously he doesn't like to".

"What is this, an interrogation and intervention? He'll wait, we have a case to work on" he said impatient and frustrated.

"Alright, alright, I'm going" Morgan said realizing that Gideon didn't appreciate being tag-teamed and that not only did Hotch already know something about what was going on with their friend and fellow profiler, Gideon would be more likely to listen to him.

"Gideon" Hotch said once Morgan had walked away

"We both know friends are hard to come by with our jobs, and I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your life and friends, But, you know that in this team we all work closely together and as profilers it's basically in our nature to know when something's going on with one of us"

Gideon sighed and even looked annoyed

"Hotch" he said trying to end the lecture

"Gideon I consider you to be one of my very best friends, and I know if that was me trying to call you every five minutes and you weren't answering I'd be worried, Hell Jason, we work the same job, . . . I'd be frantic, All I'm trying to say here is that whatever it is that happened and whoever he is he seems pretty desperate to reach you, maybe you should talk to him?"

Gideon sighed letting some of his pain and confusion show, "I don't know Aaron"

"what can it hurt Jason?" was Hotch's reply

"Me," Gideon answered truthfully "It could hurt me"

He sighed again accepting that he had to tell Hotch about John.

"What do you mean, what's going on Jason, how could answering a phone call from a friend hurt you?" Hotch asked worriedly.

"He's not just a friend," Gideon said his voice quiet and shaking from emotions and nerves

" He's . . . He's an old friend, and" he continued pausing to collect himself

"And, He's my Boyfriend"


End file.
